Cold
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Ryoma tiene mucho frío... pero Momoshiro está allí para evitar que se resfríe. [Shounen Ai] [MomoxRyo]


Dedicado a las chicas del club de la Ah-Un pair¡hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para erradicar el RyoSaku!

¡Abajo Sakuno¡Arriba el MomoRyo!

**Cold**

- Gahh… - Soltó otro quejido de rabia mientras frotaba inconscientemente sus brazos. Realmente hacía frío. Definitivamente Oishi-senpai estaba loco¿qué clase de persona sube una montaña a esas horas de la madrugada? El novato de la Seigaku cargaba mal humor. Sus ojitos ámbar estaban cansados. Tenía sueño.

A su lado iban Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro y Syusuke. Tezuka iba más atrás, junto con Kaidoh e Inui, y adelante, iba Kawamura. Momoshiro, quien era el más cercano a él, lo tomó por la muñeca, alejándolo un poco del resto del equipo.

- ¿Tienes frío, Echizen? – Preguntó el mayor, burlón al notar que el chiquillo tenía la piel de gallina.

- ¡No! – Exclamó; no obstante, el hecho de que sus manos frotaran intencionalmente sus brazos lo desmentía.

Momoshiro haló su chaqueta para que bajara por sus hombros, y se la cedió a Ryoma.

- Toma. – Dijo. – Por más orgulloso que seas no te dejaré tener tanto frío. –

Ryoma apartó la chaqueta de sí. – No… me niego… - Susurró, sonrojándose levemente.

- Oye, Echizen, no seas terco. Toma la chaqueta. – Se la extendió de nuevo a Echizen, quien la volvió a rechazar y siguió caminando. Momoshiro, indignado por su actitud, suspiró, colocándose de vuelta la chaqueta y siguiéndolo muy de cerca. No se fuera a resfriar por andar de orgulloso.

El chiquillo continuó caminando hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la montaña, donde el resto de sus senpais estaban reunidos. Eligió un lugar apartado para sentarse, y Momoshiro lo siguió. El de ojos morados se percató de que en ese lugar donde había una máquina expendedora de refrescos y un banco para sentarse, estaba fuera de la vista de sus senpais.

Habían decidido ir juntos a la montaña, como aquélla vez, cuando Oishi lo propuso antes de que Tezuka se fuera a Alemania. Ya los de noveno grado se habían graduado, pero sin embargo, todos seguían en contacto.

Kaidoh, Momoshiro y Ryoma seguían en el equipo de tennis, Momoshiro y Kaidoh prontos a graduarse, mientras que Ryoma y sus compañeros disfrutaban siendo llamados "senpais" por los más pequeños. El capitán del equipo había sido seleccionado antes de que Tezuka partiera, y el afortunado había sido Momoshiro. (Yo y mi sueño frustrado XD)

- Momo-senpai… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó Ryoma, de una vez, mirando a su senpai a los ojos.

- Porque tienes frío. – Dijo como toda respuesta Momoshiro, volteando a mirar a Inui y Kaidoh… ¿Tomados de la mano? Bien, eso ya era… un poco extraño, pero se lo imaginaba desde un principio.

A pesar de haber sido discreto al verlos, Kaoru se percató de su mirada, así que soltó de golpe al chico de gafas quien se sonrojó ligeramente, siendo apartado a empujones por Kaidoh.

- Je. – Rió el moreno, rascándose la nuca. – La verdad que siempre me lo esperé, pero el verlo en vivo y en directo lo hace más… traumático. –

Ryoma lo miró. – No sabía que hablabas solo, Momo-senpai. –

- ¡Calla! – Exclamó el mayor, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Ryoma tembló levemente, ya que al intentar esquivar el golpe, una brisa de aire helado lo recorrió, y empezó de nuevo a frotarse los brazos con las manos.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, aproximadamente 10 minutos, y si el sol no salía rápido, Ryoma tendría más frío. Momoshiro pensó rápido en una estrategia, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Lo abrazó, fuertemente, contra su pecho.

Ryoma se sonrojó de golpe, pero al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Momoshiro, no se movió, acurrucándose de manera inconsciente contra el pecho del mayor. Momoshiro se estremeció al sentirlo acurrucarse, sonrojándose de golpe al recordar lo que había hablado con Eiji unas semanas atrás por teléfono.

"Te gusta el Ochibi¡¡¡¡Estás enamorado del pequeñín!" Exclamaba el neko del equipo en sus pensamientos. Intentó sacudírselo de la mente, pero la vocecita de Eiji no se iba. Maldición…

Con cuidado, acarició las manitas de Ryoma que se revolvían nerviosas sobre sus brazos. Momoshiro cruzó los brazos alrededor de Ryoma para pegarlo más a él y tomar entre sus manos las del pequeñín, acariciándolas levemente con las suyas. Ryoma continuaba sonrojado, pero aún así, dejándose hacer.

Incluso salían de sus labios pequeños sonidos similares a ronroneos que hacían a Momoshiro estremecerse por completo.

'Ryoma… ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan tierno?' se pateó interiormente, y besó de manera casi imperceptible el cabello del más pequeño. El chiquillo ni se inmutó, y eso dio para Momoshiro luz verde. Se acercó a su oído, lentamente, besando su lóbulo sólo un poco. Ryoma se revolvió entre sus brazos por las cosquillas que le había causado el acto, mientras Takeshi pensaba fríamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba aprovechando de la situación…

Pero si nadie los miraba… ¿Por qué no intentarlo…?

Carraspeó levemente. – Ryoma, yo… quiero decirte algo. – Susurró contra el oído del de ojos ambarinos. El chiquillo permaneció en su posición sobre el pecho de Takeshi.

- ¿Hm? –

- Yo… - Tomó aire, susurrando en su oído. – Yo estoy enamorado de ti. –

Ryoma se sonrojó aún más, sin querer apartarse de Momo por el calor que su cuerpo le transmitía. – Mada Mada… Dane… - Susurró, notoriamente afectado por sus palabras. Momoshiro quiso apartarse, ya que la vergüenza lo mataba, pero Ryoma insistió en quedarse pegado a él. – Momo-senpai… no… tengo frío… - Se excusó.

Momoshiro suspiró, apretándolo más contra él.

- ¿Puedo besarte?- Las palabras salieron sin reparo alguno de su boca. Ryoma ocultó el rostro bajo algunos mechones de cabello, y Momoshiro se soltó un poco de él, sólo para tomar entre una de sus manos la barbilla del más pequeño, besando primero su mejilla y recorriendo un leve sendero con besos hasta lograr alcanzar sus labios, los cuales besó tiernamente, sin reparar en el hecho de que estaban sus senpais alrededor y que en algún momento podrían verlos.

El pequeñín devolvió el beso, transmitiendo sus sentimientos a través de ese acto, mientras Momo acariciaba su cabello lentamente. Al sentir el calor proveniente del sol, los dos decidieron separarse, ya que de esa forma sí que corrían el riesgo de que los vieran. Sin embargo, Momoshiro se negó rotundamente a soltar su abrazo, mientras Ryoma apoyaba su cabecita en la curvatura del cuello de Takeshi.

Eiji, se acercó a ellos, sonriendo complacido. – Kawaii…- Suspiró, sonriendo, mientras sentía que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura. Volteó su rostro, sorprendido, y recibió un beso en los labios como toda respuesta. El neko se soltó del abrazo con un improvisto salto.

- ¡Oishi¡Recuerda que estamos en público!- Exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras el otro reía.

- ¿Qué público? – Señaló hacia atrás, donde sólo se encontraba Kawamura, apoyado en el barandal, observando al sol salir. No había rastro de los otros cuatro.

- Bueno, ellos.- Señaló a los que estaban sentados en la banca y Oishi sonrió. Eiji hizo un pucherito. - ¡Igual, si Tezuka nos hubiera visto…!

- Ejem, ejem… - Oishi carraspeó, señalando a una esquina oculta entre árboles y arbustos, donde se podía distinguir a un Syusuke Fuji _técnicamente montado_ sobre un contrariado Tezuka.

- Oh… - El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante la escena y se rió sonoramente, alertando al ex – capitán del equipo, quien se soltó de Syusuke a empujones e intentó acomodar su cabello.

- Definitivamente… - Murmuró Momoshiro, aún sin soltarse de Ryoma.

- Mada Mada Dane. – Sonrió Echizen. – Por cierto, Momo-senpai. –

- ¿Hm?- Preguntó Takeshi.

- Ya no tengo frío.-


End file.
